kilroyfandomcom-20200215-history
Luke the Spook
"No prison can hold me!!!": Luke the Spook: Tales of the Gray Ghost Series. Luke the Spook is the sibling of the world famous Kilroy; one of his many siblings. He is the roughest member of the family, and enjoys causing mass panic and destruction. He's known for vandalizing a major historic area of KoopaTown; Mount Kilroy; and KoopaTown itself . He speaks with an English accent rather than an American accent. In 1963; he formed the ASmoeciation. Luke has the 2nd longest antenna behind his twin brother Flywheel. Early Life Luke the Spook started Second World War. He attacked KoopaTown and Mount Kilroy; and the rest of the Koopa Kingdom. Luke ultimately lost the war; and surrendered to avoid going to jail. Life of Crime After the 2nd World War; Luke the Spook started his criminal ways from a very young age; beginning with littering. Later on he began scribbling on walls and buildings. He was reported for road rage about 32 times in 1957; eventually losing his license. He renewed his license 3 months later; and was back at the wheel. Road rage lead to vandalism in 1962; where he went around Mount Kilroy and scribbled offensive things all over town. He was never caught. In March 1963; he gathered a large army of Smoes and formed the infamous Luke Mob; sending panic through the Mount Kilroy law enforcements. Destruction of Orlando Grove 1963 In May 1963, just 2 months after forming The ASmoeciation; Luke the Spook came to the "super city" of KoopaTown; where he planned to go into the neighborhoods to cause trouble. He came across the seaside neighborhood of Orlando Grove first; and decided to take over the enitre place instead of vandalize it. He chased the people out of their homes and vandalized them. The spree lasted for 5 days; when the power station shut down and the neighborhood abandoned. The residents moved into the city center and never returned to Orlando Grove. For 17 years; the area has been abandoned; and has offically been designated a National Historic Ruin. KoopaTown Vandalism 1964 Luke the Spook brought his acts of vandalism to the rest of KoopaTown; targeting the town hall; police stations; courthouse; stadium; and the city's landmark 400 story nuclear fusion power station; as well as many neighborhoods and the CBD. He was caught and charged with cleaning the town and the marks he made. He vandalized the KoopaTown Aquarium in 1977. Heavy crimes Luke the Spook is known for various high crimes; including an attempt to drop atomic fusion bombs on Mount Kilroy; land grabbing; piracy; hostile take-over and kidnapping. All these attempts were foiled by Morton and his group friends and siblings. Prison escapes As of 2012; Luke the Spook has escaped from prison 20 times; and is currently still at large. The KoopaTown Police is offering a $5,000,000 reward for his capture. As of November 16 2012; Luke the Spook has been recaptured after frantic efforts by local citizens to nail the spook. The location of where he's imprisoned is classified. Image Gallery These are images from Luke the Spook's many schemes. Gunfight on the Humber.jpg|Luke's minions fighting off the OC Koopalings on the Humber River. Heat on the Street.jpg|Luke being chased across KoopaTown city center. Purfleet Pursuit.jpg|Luke stealing equipment from the Purfleet Lighthouse Museum on Beacon Hill. More Photos of Luke the Spook 15062013412-001.jpg 29062013656.jpg|Luke in his "young" years. 29062013740.jpg the battle of marcus hook version 2-002.jpg|Luke can duplicate himself. His duplicates are called Luke-Plicates. 160720131344-001.jpg 160720131358-001.jpg|Luke-Plicates bing caught by my OC (Legal Fan Version) Morton Koopa Jr. at the Wakefield Power Station. 160720131360-001.jpg|Luke-Plicates inside the Ocker Hill Power Station. 170720131536-001.jpg|Luke being shot at with Super Shellac. 170720131545-001.jpg|Giant Luke peering over the Hams Hall D Power Station. hot_in_the_city_again_by_kilroyman-d6ctavk.jpg Revenge.jpg Reggie's Spook Pack.jpg Do the Luke.jpg Dismantled Development 2.jpg Spurn Adventure.jpg 170720131530-001.jpg Action at Swan Island.jpg Bad Day at the Boardwalk.jpg Chaos at Crosby.jpg Boozin' Spooks.jpg|Luke the Spook, Drunk BlueLuke.jpg|Luke disguised as his brother Flywheel. Calf of Man Solo Mission.jpg Beacon Hill Bash.jpg Enemies Thicker than Oil.jpg Escape Gone Wrong.jpg Gabo's Ghost.jpg Gold Cliff Ghost.jpg High Above South Foreland.jpg Iron Luke.jpg It's hot at Winterton.jpg It's hot at Winterton.jpg Kirkwalled.jpg Liston's Northfleet Adventure.jpg Luke on Heat.jpg Lukenstein.jpg Luking Around.jpg Pakefield Spook.jpg Plumstead Booze Caper.jpg Quotes of Luke the Spook "Well, Morton !" "Yeah, you're right; and I ain't going for it! "Why do you want to look at fish!? It's so boring!" '' ''"What's my brother doing here!?" "Man, the news is boring!" "No prison can hold me!" '' ''"You'll never take me alive, coppers!" "You love the aquarium so much; why don't you be part of it!?" "Graffiti is my strongpoint!" "Can it you little tosser!" "He does have a point." "Oh this is not gonna end well!" "Tonight; I escape!" "Didn't expect to see me again!?" "Oh fiddlesticks!" "I'M BACK!!!!" "Now, now; can't we settle this like men!?" "Man; where did you learn those moves!?" "The Oceanarium is mine!" "Up here morons!" "I'll be back! And when I do; you're gonna wish you'd left me alone!" "Whoa! Check out that story!" "Smoe ! We're gonna escape! Follow my lead!" '' ''"That is no concern of yours !" "Well Morton . Long time, no see." "If you fail; I'll be sitting around a campfire eating delicious hot Smoes!" "Come to defend your hangout, heh!?" "It's simple: I have what you want; and your friend has something I want." "Take a hike Morton! Nobody's ruining my plans for this place!" ''Catch Phrase'' Luke the Spook's most famous catch phrase is; "Oh this is not gonna end well!" Category:Criminals Category:Kilroy Category:The Kilroy Family Category:Siblings of Kilroy Category:Pages Category:Luke the Spook's Life of Crime